


"Julian, how you you feel about edging?"

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Light BDSM, Massage, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensual Play, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, light pet play, petting, talking about sex baby, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Nadia asks Julian a question and gets a very enthusiastic response.Cute fluff mix with smut.





	1. At last

**Author's Note:**

> So this took much longer to get out than I'd expected. I'd actually written half of it then got distracted by real life stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut!

“Julian, how do you feel about edging?”

 

The doctor nearly chocked on the strawberry Nadia was feeding him.

 

The question came at him out of the blue. He tried to formulate a reply, something about him already being on the edge of reason or driving people to the edge of their patience, but his mouth wasn’t working properly for speech.

 

He sat up, coughing, his face already red.

 

Up to this point the conversation hadn’t been about anything sexual. It had been sensual, yes. Julian had been lying with his head in the Countess’s lap while she stroked his hair and they shared some of the summer fruits gathered from the palace garden. It had been intimate, gentle. They both needed these quite moments together to relax, to feel reassured and needed. But it seemed Nadia had something else on her mind. 

 

She was looking at him with a concern in her eyes.

 

“Julian?”

 

“Well…” For a man at some times so flamboyant he was also easily flustered. “Are you, you’re talking about in a sexual way, yes? We’re not about to have a discussion about the lawns in the new park?”

 

She slide up closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Her palm felt cool on his flushed skin.

 

“Yes Julian, I was thinking of edging in a sexual context.”

 

He swallowed, feeling arousal building within him. Nadia’s voice was low and soft, her mouth curving with mischief and eyes flickering with the hints of desire. It was something he’d seen often and knew well but it always took him off guard. Part of him would always be suppressed that this wonderful woman wanted him.

 

She was still waiting for his answer.

 

“Well, what type of edging do you mean? Do you mean taking me to the edge of my limits? Because I’m not sure how good of an idea that would be, with me, not you, I’d know you’ve never mean to harm me, but my limits are pretty broad when it comes to pain and submissions as it is and pushing to the edge of them might, well it might not be good for either of us, especially if I get into the wrong head space and end up asking you to go further than you would normally and…”

 

He was babbling but she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

 

“I didn’t mean edge play, I meant edging you. Bringing you right to the edge of climax and holding you there.” She traced her fingers over his lower lips. “Teasing you, bringing you so close,” she brought her own lips close to his, he could feel her breath on his skin. He tried to close the distance of the kiss but she pulled just out of his reach. “Then denying you, at least until I say you can come.”

 

Julian swallowed again though his mouth felt dry.

 

Yes.

 

Yes he would like that. He wanted to let Nadia control him like that. Have her be cruel to him with kind caresses that would only make the torture more exquisite. To be hers. To be the sole focus of her attention. To be petted and teased and denied and loved by her. He wanted it badly.

 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?”

 

He could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.

 

Nadia smiled and gave him the kiss she had been holding out of reach.

 

Julian kissed back passionately. She pulled him closer and he held onto her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving the slightest of tugs that still made him moan.

 

She started to push him down onto his back as she climbed on top of him, one hand still in his hair as the other began to wander down his chest to his groan. He was already becoming hard and he swore he smell the sent of her arousal too.

 

“Wait!”

 

Nadia stopped, retreating so he’d have enough space to breath but still touching him. He was glad of that and he reached to hold her hand, wanting the comfort of it.

 

“What if I cum before I’m allowed? What if I can’t hold it back and I do it before you want me to? Tell me I can?”

 

His voice almost trembled with concern and fear. What if he ruined it? What if he couldn’t control himself well enough and disappointed her?

 

She looked as if she was going to laugh at his concern but then her face turned softer. She squeezed his hand before bring it to her mouth to place a kiss on his wrist.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m quite confident in my ability to keep you at that ‘almost’ point. By now I would consider myself an expert in teasing you.”

 

She kissed his palm then each of his fingers before leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.

 

“And it’s a game anyway. It’s a game to play for fun. If you do cum early it’s not the end of the world.”

 

“But…”

 

“Shh those worries. I wont be angry Julian. If it happens, which is still an if, it doesn’t mean you’ll have failed.”

 

She held him tight and pressed little kisses onto his face until the worry lines were smoothed away.

 

He pressed his face up into hers, seeking her mouth for a proper kiss.

 

“Though if you’re really good, I could ‘ _punish_ ’ you. I think you might like that.”

 

She nipped at his neck making him melt.

 

“Oh god yes!”

 

She bit him again, a little harder but not enough to mark, not yet.

 

His hands roamed up and down her back, feeling every curves and swell of her as she continued to kiss and tease up and down his throats. One of his thighs slipped between her and he desperately tried to recapture her mouth with his as she started to move against him.

 

“How would you punish me?”

 

“Well, let’s see. So many options. So many thing I would do to a naughty, slippery boy like you.”

 

She continued to grind again his legs as she spoke.

 

“I think first I’d tie you up. Yes. Make sure you knew what _control_ felt like. I’d wrap you’re chest in rope and bind your hands behind you’re back.”

 

Julian could feel the blush spreading from his face to his chest. Nadia kept grinding herself against him in rhythm with her words.

 

“Then I think I’d bend you over, make you feel venerable. All tied up you’d have a hard time getting up. Really all you’d be able to do is wriggle and squirm. And I do like seeing you like that.”

 

She was grinding harder now and Julian was pressing himself up again her.

 

“And then. What to do with you them…”

 

Nadia was starting to gasp into his neck, arousing herself with the fantasy she was weaving.

 

“I’d lash you. First I’d trail the flogger down you’re back, almost tickling. You are so ticklish, I bet it would make you squirm! Then over you’re very nice bum, before I reach you’re thighs.”

 

He could almost feel it! They both knew how strangely sensitive the back of thighs were. Really, all of Julian’s body was sensitive, his flesh extremely receptive to all forms of caresses, both the gentle and the not so gentle, but the top of his thigh! Just the thought of Nadia flogging them had him writhing beneath her.

 

“Oh yes, that’s how I thought you’d react!”

 

She bit him hard.

 

“Nadia!”

 

She pulled back.

 

“That’s all going to have to wait for another day.”

 

Julian was confused. Had he done something wrong?

 

“Why?”

 

She smiled down at him, gentle and soothing again as she stroked his hair.

 

“Because, you are now going to get up, take off you’re cloth, and get into my bed. Then I’m going to ride you so hard that even your famed insomnia wont be a match for it and we both get a good nights sleep.”

 

“But I thought you wanted to…”

 

She kissed him again.

 

“I was just finding out if you were interest, and now that I know you are, we can make plans. But for another night.”

 

“Tease.”

 

“Exactly.”


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia plans and wants to tease Julian before they can get to the bedroom, but they both lead busy lives and things don't always go as planned.

They’d briefly met that morning at a meeting for the new development of the formally flooded district.  It was an early morning meeting and Julian did not seem keen on the hour but it was the only time all were avalable. Busy people with busy lives. When Nadia brushed past him she could smell is the coffee he had gulped down before the meeting. 

 

Despite the serous business the had to discuss she couldn’t help teasing him a little, passing just a little too close, letting her fingers trail over his hand. Throughout the meeting their eyes would meet and he would blush. They had plans for later that evening.

 

When the meeting finished and everyone went to hurry off to their next appointments, Nadia called Julian back, wanting to check some point with him.

 

“Yes Countress, how may I be of service?”

 

“Well Doctor…” When she heard the door click shut she pulled him close. “There are many ways I can imagine you serving me.”

 

She pushed him back against the closed door. He was blushing again and biting his lip. Gods how she loved having this effect on him.

 

She streatch up on her toes her mouth just a breath from his. Julian’s hands had come to wrap around her waist. He crained his neck forward to try to close the kiss but didn’t try to pull her closer when she lent just beyond the touch of his lips. This was who she iked to tease him, streaching out the almost but not quite of the kiss till he moaned for her, begging. Truth be told longed for the kiss just as much as him but streaching his moment was too delicious to resist.

 

“Tonight…” She could almost tasty the coffee on his breath. “Tonight I am going to make you beg, and squirm and dance along the edge.”

 

He moaned at that and she felt his hands tighten at her waist as again he tried to lean into to close the distance. She ran her finger along his bottom lip and he kissed it.

 

“Tonight.”

 

With that she pulled him away from the door and opened it.

 

“What will be all Doctor.”

 

She dismissed him with a pat on the bottom before closing the door again. She couldn’t see his face be she could imagen the shock and desire. He’d be blushing and biting his lip before trying to calm himself and head to the clinic.

 

Nadia sighed as she settled behind her desk and begain on the pills of dull paper work. Every now and then her mind to wander to her blushing doctor and she would allow herself a smile.

 

 

 

 

It was a long day for both of them. Nadia would have described her day as being full of necessary tedium with small moments of tension. Julian would have called his the worst combination of stressful and boring. They both needed their planned evening together.

 

When Julian finally made his way to Nadia’s chambers he was late. He knew he was late. He knew Nadia hated lateness but the clinic had been busy and he couldn’t get away earlier.

 

He knocked on the door sheepishly, head hanging low. There was a pause which made his chest turn tight. He’s disappointed her. She was angry. She wasn’t speaking to him. Not even to turn him away.

 

“Come in.”

 

Julian crept into Nadia’s chambers like a scolded puppy.

 

The room was filled with candlelight. Nadia sat with a book but rose when she saw him.

 

“Julian!”

 

“Nadia, Countess, I’m so sorry, I really am. I’m sorry I’m late, I know you were looking forward to this and I’m sorry I ruined-"

 

Her arms were around him pulling him close. Her hand on his back rubbing soft circles, the other in his hair.

 

“Hush Julian. Stop fretting. I expected you might be delayed, I know the clinic is busy and there’s a new summer flu.”

 

He was trying to hide his face in her hair but she made him look at her.

 

“You’re not angry?”

 

“No Julian, I’m not angry. You are a good man and a good doctor.” She kissed his nose. “I know you never turn away someone in need and I admire you for it.” She kissed his forhead, holding him tight.

 

“You’re really not mad?”

 

“No I’m not. But I might be if you let this food get cold.”

 

Taking him by the hand she led him to the table and removed the cover from the dish of sea food.

 

“Have you eatten?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“More than coffee and an apple when someone reminds you?”

 

“Umm, maybe not.”

 

Nadia tutted as she held a fork to his mouth. “I thought not. I know you too well, so I had the kitchen prepare this. I’m glad I calculated you’re arrival correctly or it might not have been ready.”

 

He swallowed the mouthful obediently. It was of course perfect.

 

“You knew I’d be late?”

 

“Julian, I know you very well.”

 

And with that she gave him the kiss she had teased him with that morning.

 

They shared the meal together, Nadia feeding Julian from her fork.

 

At somestage he’d left his seat to sit on the floor by her chair, his head leaning on her tight.

 

She petted and played with his hair, alternating between feeding him and holding a glass to his lips so he could drink.

 

“You are a sweet thing.”

 

Julian smiled up at her. He was blushing but he was happy here at her feet, being her pet.

 

She kept stroking him, her fingers finding there was into the knots around his neck and sholders and starting to work them loose. He let out little whimpers and moans when she pressed against a particuly tender lump of muscle but burried his face more fully in her lap giving her full access to his spine.

 

“You are such a good boy.”

 

She could feel him relaxing under her hands, tension radiating off him as he settled down, falling into the mindset were he could let himself feel safe and cared for. It wasn’t quite the same as his subspace but it was very near it. Bring him there always helped her relax too. She could already feel the tension in her jaw which had built up through the day threatening to bring on a headahe was ebbing away.

 

“Julian?”

 

He looked up at her, grey eyes wide and full of love.

 

“Yes?”

 

“This is lovely but I’d like to move to the bed soon. I have a question though for when we get there. Would you like to keep doing something like this or do you think you’d be up to us trying me edging you?”

 

Julian thought about it. There was a time before when if offered a choice like this his immediate response would have been _which every you want_. Now though, when she asked him a question he would think about it, knowing she wanted to know what _he_ wanted, what he thought, wanted his opinion. She valued him.

 

He was tired. He’d been stressed and upset earlier but now he was feeling calm and cared for. Nadia’s fingers were gently tugging on his hair making his scalp tingle but he could also she that she’s had a long day. He could read the signs that she hadn’t been sleeping well and had been getting tention headaches again.

 

“When we move to the bed, could I give you a massage?”

 

Nadia looked supprised but then smiled and kissed him again, gentle and soft.

 

“Yes Julian.”


	3. Dancing on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a day off and Nadia makes good on her promise to make Julian squirm, beg, and dance on the edge.

The sunlight starting to fall through the layers of gauzy curtains woke her.

 

Nadia stretched her arms above her head, luxuriating in the fact that she didn't have to immediatly get up. She could stay in bed for hours if she liked, snooze away half the day if she wanted. For the first time in what felt like far too long, there were no pressing matters to deal with. No potential international incidence to evert. No supernatural forces to battle. No fires to put out.

 

She wasn't able to fully stretch out though, because there was the long form of a Nevivonan Doctor wrapped around her waist and tangled up with her legs. She wasn't sure exactly when in the night he'd ended up like this, it was always the same any time they shared a bed. No matter what position they fell asleep in, when she a woke Julian would have wrapped himself about her, his head resting on her stomach or chest. There was no escape from him. Any attempt to ease out of his sleeping grip would just make him cuddle tighter and snuggle up in a way that was just too adorable to resist. 

 

Nadia looked down on his sleeping face. She didn't mind waking up like this. Waking up to him. She would have liked if they could have slept in the same bed every night but it wasn't always possible. Julian seemed cursed to never sleep in the same bed two nights running. After a rowdy night at the Raven blowing off steam he'd stumble almost by muscle memory to Mazelinka's and it wasn't unknown for him to pull all nighters at the clinic, catching an hour or so's rest on one of the examination tables. Even if he was at the palace he might get sucked into a particular line of research in the library or drawn into a conversation with Asra that lasted until dawn. On these occasions if she'd retired to bed as a sensible hour he rarely risked waking her and instead sleep in the guest room near to hers. The room that had become his room at the palace. 

 

Really, getting to keep him tucked up next to her all night was something of a treat, as was waking up in his arms. Nadia intended to enjoy that treat until something forced them to get out of bed. 

 

She lay there half dozing and petting Julians hair with one hand. After some time she felt the doctor stirring.

 

"Morning."

 

He blinked up at her, his face all soft and bleering.

 

"Is it morning?"

 

"Yes, but we don't have to get up."

 

Julian smiled and nuzzled closer, if that was possible.

 

Nadia kissed the top of his head. Her precious doctor. Her pet. Her love.  

 

She felt his lips press to her stomach through her sleeping robe. The tip of his nose nudged against her breast as his pressed more kissed up her torso.

 

"What are you up to?"

 

"Well" Julian spoke while looking at her through his lashes. The look he gave her was a perfect mix of mischief and submissive lust. "you said we didn't have to get up..."

 

When he kissed the curve of her breast his nose brushed over her nipple which was already becoming hard. Nadia smiled and let her eyes closed as her hand wound into Julians hair. He kissed her breast through her robe, parted lips closing around her sensitive bud and giving teasing licks. With her free hand Nadia parted her robe.

 

She sighed and arched up into his kisses and he rolled the bud with his toughen and sucked lightly. Julian's mouth always felt so good on her breasts! Enchanting, bewitching. His fingers lightly stocked the soft flesh of the curve of her breast while his mouth on her nipple made her moan and gasp.

 

She pulled on his hair and heard him give an echoing moan but she wasn't pulling to excite him, she wanted him mouth on hers.

 

"Kiss me!"

 

Kiss mouth left her breast with a pop.

 

"But dear, I am kissing you."

 

Before he could return to what he'd been Nadia had pushed the infuriating doctor onto his back and straddled his waist.

 

"I want a propper kiss."

 

Julian let out a chuckle holding his hands up and open by his head. 

 

"Of course my dear. But why the rush, I thought we didn't have to get up-"

 

He was cut off by Nadia kissing him full on the mouth. 

 

The kiss was hot and passionate but also teasing. Nadia let her toughen play over just the inside of Julian's lips but when he tried to deepen the kiss she'd pull back only to return again and bite his bottom lip or suck the tip of his toughen. He growled in disappointment or whined in frustration every time and the sound made her want him more. At last she sank into a deep kiss and was rewarded by the feeling of a moan rumbling deep in his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

 

At last Nadia broke the kiss. There was no rush. They had all morning. All day of they liked. She was going to enjoy playing with him.

 

"I've changed my mind. We do have to get up."

 

Julian looked utterly crest-fallen.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Nadia spoke in a stern voice. "We have to get up. And no more kisses for you. Not until you've brushed your teeth."

 

Julian blinked then burst out with a deep laugh that she could feel echoing in her own chest.

 

"Alright. I'll get up and brush my teeth. I probably have morning breath. After I've brushed by teeth like a good boy will I be allowed a kiss?"

 

"Maybe. If you make coffee while I'm in the bathroom."

 

 

 

When Nadia returned to the bedroom Julian was setting a tray from the dum-waiter on the table. There were fresh bread rolls, jam, and soft golden butter. And of course coffee. Julian though was also making a pot of tea. It gave her a small warm feeling as she watched him prepare it. Julian drank black coffee but Nadia preferred sweetened tea with a hint of spice. He knew exactly how she liked it and the cup he offered her was prefect.

 

They sat next to each other, Julian sipping at his coffee while Nadia took a roll and tore it open before spreading butter and jam.

 

"So, what does the Countess intend to do today?"

 

"You."

 

She smiled as Julian sputtered. She took the coffee cup from his hand before he could spill it and scald himself.

 

"But you said we had to get up?"

 

"I did. I felt it was prudent that we have breakfast before we go back to bed. You are going to need your strength for what I plan to do to you."

 

The doctor blushed but obediently eat the piece of bread she held to lip mouth. He even licked a stray bit of jam from her fingertip.

 

"And what do you plan to do to me?" He managed to gasp.

 

"Well," she place a hand on his cheek. "How would you feel about me edging you?"

 

Julian looked ready to jump back into bed then and there but he waited patiently like a good boy while Nadia finished her breakfast. He even finished his coffee and eat a roll of bread though Nadia's hand sliding up his thigh and stroking small circles made it hard to to keep his mind on breakfast.

 

Nadia eat slowly, watching him all the while. When she finally was finished and dabbed the hint for crumbs from her lips she could feel he was almost trembling with excitement.

 

"Alright now. Up."

 

Julian rose quickly and went to move towards the bed.

 

"Ah ah." Nadia waved a finger at him. "Not just yet. Hands on the table."

 

Julian placed both hands palm down on the table. Nadia stood behind him and let her own hands wander over his form. Not being on the run for his life and having someone make sure he eat regular meals was starting to put some softness over the sharper angles of his body. Her arms curled around his waist. She preferred him like this, it showed he was being cared for. His body was still toned and strong but it felt less strained, the muscle less full of knots. She might have liked to add a little more flesh to his bones but there was no denying he was beautiful. And he was hers.

 

She could feel his heart beat quicken as her hands wander his chest playing with the hair scattered there. He gasped as she ran her nails lightly over his skin and started to kiss his neck.

 

"Nadia..." he sighed leaning back against her and baring more of his throat. He moved to place one of his hands over hers.

 

"Hands on the table!"

 

She could feel the heat of his blush not only on his face but on his chest.

 

"Good boy." She ran her teeth over his throat before nibbling his earlobe. She could feel as well as hear this breath catch.

 

She drank in his sent, the feeling of his back pressed against her as she kissed down to his shoulder, biting and sucking little red marks as she went. One of her hands was sliding down over his stomach and hip...

 

"Why Julian, do you have a dagger in your pocket?" 

 

"...no..."

 

She could feel him tying to be good and stand still as she palmed him through the loose sleep shorts he wore. She wanted him gasping.

 

"Really? Then what's this doing here?"

 

She slipped her hand inside the fabric, past the nest of public hair to wrap around the smooth column of his penis. She was always slightly amazed at how hard but malmble an erect member was. She tightened her grip and got the gasp she wanted as she slide her hand up and down, feeling his forsaken slide with her hand.

 

"Ah! I don't know! It might have something to do with the beautiful, powerful, teasing woman who's touching-!" His words resolved into gasps as Nadia continued to pump his cock with her hand. Her other arm was wrapped around his waist holding him tight to her.

 

"Oh don't stop Julian," She breathed in his ear. "You have such pretty words. Tell me more about this 'beautiful, powerful' woman. Would I like her?"

 

"She's, she's wonderful. She has the baring of a queen, mmm, of a goddess! She can seem removed, cold and untouchable but she's passionate and - oh god!-She's intelligent and as beautiful as a statue. She's like a divine creation! It's intimidating but..."

 

He let out another gasp as Nadia moved from pumping his cock to fondling his balls, rolling them in her hand and squeezing just so.

 

"But?"

 

Julian whined. "I love her."

 

"Do you?"

 

"Yes!"

 

She kissed his ear gently, the his jaw, turning his head so she could kiss his mouth.

 

"I think she loves you too."

 

Nadia could feel her own face heating up. She wasn't given to blushing often and there were very few she's be comfortable with seeing her like this. Julian was one. 

 

This wasn't the first time they'd said it, but Nadia still found it hard, even though she knew it was true. She loved Julian. Her swashbuckling pirate, dutiful doctor, timid pet. She loved him in all his shades and moods and aspects. He brought out the best in her. He stimulated her intellect. He accepted and supported her authority. He was someone she could care for and nurture as well as tease. He made her laugh and made her tea and made her feel safe to be open and venerable. 

 

"I love you."

 

Julian turned fully in her arms and wrapped her in his, pressing his forehead to hers.

 

"I love you too Nadia."

 

Passion turned to tenderness and lasted a moment as they stood there in each others embrace. Then Nadia gave Julian a smile that let him know she still intended to carry out her plans.

 

"You took your hands off the table."

 

Julian blinked then held up his hands, looking at them as if they had betrayed him.

 

"Oh!" He couldn't quite keep the smile from his face as he mined melodramatic heartbreak. "Oh what shall I do! Oh fatal error! How can I make amends! What punishment must I endure for such an infraction!"

 

"Get yourself onto the bed, lying on your front. That's a good boy."

 

She gave him a light slap on his rump as he all but scampered to the bed to comply. He paused though before laying down, has have hovering questioningly over his shorts.

 

"No, leave them on. I'll take them off when I want them gone."

 

Julian bite his lip before hurriedly laying down on his front. 

 

He was watching he over his shoulder and she walked intentionally slow to the bed, letting the belt of her robe open and slide off down to puddle at her feet.

 

She ghostiest her fingers down the length of Julian's back, the lightness of the touch causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.

 

"What are you going to do with me?"

 

Nadia tilted her head, considering him.

 

"There are so many things I could do to you...which to choose..."

 

"Am I going to be punished? Are you going to flog me? Spank me?"

 

Nadia couldn't help but smile at how hopeful he sounded. Julian would beg to be punished at her hands, knowing that she'd then kiss every mark better.

 

"I think I'm going to add some colour to your pale skin."

 

He didn't have time to reply before she was on the bed onto of him and bitting his neck and shoulders leaving a mix of red marks and kisses in her wake.

 

Julian curried his face in a pillow, moaning and sighing as Nadia work her way down his back. He squirmed when she nibbled at his sides and she couldn't resist tickling him a little. He yelped and squirmed and ride to roll away from her fingers but she pinned him to on his back to the bed.

 

"That's, not fair!" he gasped out, biting his lip face flushed. "You know how ticklish I am!"

 

"Yes I do."

 

She kissed him again and he melted under her.

 

"Keep your hands above your head. Don't move them."

 

She scooted further down the bed and started to pull down his shorts. It shouldn't have been possible for him to blush any harder but somehow he did.

 

Once he was naked before her Nadia took a moment to drink in the sight of him, naked and aroused and submissive. His full hard cock was lolling against his hip. Her own sex was swollen and wet and starting to ache with need. Part of her just wanted to take hold of his member and sink down on it until the ache was satisfied in both of them. Later.

 

"Julian, I'm going to start to play with you an tease you. I'm going to bring you close to the edge but not all the way. You're going to get very close many times but you don't get to come, not till I tell you. Do you understand?"

 

He nodded.

 

"When you feel yourself getting close, you are to tell me. Do you think you can do that?"

 

He nodded again. Then seemed to realise he should show he could use his words. "Yes Nadia."

 

"Good boy."

 

She started with what she he liked.

 

Slowly she licked a line up his cock them blow cold air over the wet strip. She flicked her tough over his head, tickling the underside of the glans, making his throw his head back, grasping at the sheets beneath him.

 

Then she began to lick his balls. Fondling and kissing them. Sucking each slowly into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop. They were strongly soft and warm, not entirely unlike velvet in a way. She could feel him trying to stay still as she did it, letting out a high moan that suggested that this both felt extremely good but also ha the possibility to hurt. That little bit of salt that brought out the sweetness.

 

She changed to pumping him with her hand, leaning up so she could watch his face.

 

"Good boy, you are so beautiful like this."

 

She kept going, her hand getting fast then slow if she felt he was rising too quickly.

 

Julian was becoming a mess. Sweat gleamed on his brow and his hips twitched beneath her.

 

"I'm getting close!"

 

Nadia let him go, moving back up the bed to kiss his brow.

 

"Such a good boy. You're doing so well."

 

She kissed and cuddled him till she judged he was recovered enough then moved back down to torment his cock.

 

This time with her mouth.

 

She lick up and down and around his head before taking him into her mouth. She focused on the upper half of his penis. He was too big for her to comfortable take all over him into her mouth but there was no need. One hand gripped the lower half of his shaft as she worked her lips and tough over the other.

 

"Oh Nadia!"

 

"Are you getting close?"

 

"Oh yes! God, please Nadia!"

 

Again she went pulled him into her arms. He was whimpering this time as she held him and stroked his back and told him how good he was being.

 

When he seemed calmer she did it again, and again. By the forth time he was a trembling incoherent heap of sensitive flesh, slipping not different languages as he begged and praised and eventually stopped forming word at all.

 

Nadia held him as he clung to her, his hips jerking into the air looking for friction and relief. She was starting to squirm herself. Her own arousal had grown such she felt certain she was dripping onto the sheets. Her own thighs keep clenching and unclenching looking for the same release he was craving.

 

"Julian you're so good. You're so good" She cooed into his ear. "Do you know what it does to me seeing you like this?  You letting me make you like this? I know how much you want it, you ant me to take you over the edge and let you cum, but you won't, not till I say you can and I know how much you want to..."

 

She took one of his hands and put it between her legs. He made a noise against her neck when he felt how hot and wet she was. Nadia herself couldn't help sighing at the touch of his finger. It soothed the flames while stoking the fire. 

 

"Julian, I'm going to let you come now. But you have to look at me while you do. I want to see your eyes."

 

He nodded.

 

When she took his member in her hand again his eyes started to close but he fought to keep them open.

 

Slowly she started to move her hand up and down, never once taking her eyes from his face. His mouth made movements, trying to form words.

 

"Are you close?"

 

He nodded desperately.

 

"Do you want to cum?"

 

More nodding.

 

"Are you my good boy?"

 

That nearly destroyed him and he tried to hide his face but nodded and kept looking at her.

 

"My wonderful Julian. Then cum for me my love."

 

it was an explosion that sucked ever scrape of strength from his body. The cry he made must had been heard all through the palace. White seed splattered his chest and Nadia's hand.

 

Even after the main event he still jerked with the after shocks. Nadia stocked him through those, making soothing sounds and reminding him to breath.

 

 

When Julian final came back to either he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He felt exhausted and like he could just lie there for a week. he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get up as he didn't;t seem to have bones anymore.

 

Nadia was next to him, lying n her side looking at his face with a smile. She must have used his shorts to clean up some of the mess he's made. Thinking of it made him blush again.

 

"Nadia, that was..."

 

"Good?" She smiled at him.

 

"It was... for once I am at a loss for words. Words can not describe, but once I remember how to function I will definitely try to fin some. I may need to make some new ones. It was... wow. Thank you."

 

She pulled him close, snuggling next to him.

 

"You are more than welcome Julian. I think it's something we might need to try again. For reasons of science and to test out your vocabulary."

 

"I have no objections to that!." He paused colouring again. "But you, you didn't, you were looking after me and I didn't make you.."

 

Nadia placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

 

"I very much enjoyed myself. And we don't have to get out of bed, though I think at some point we should visit the bath, I'm sure I'll find opportunity to put many f your talents to good use."

 

Julian kissed her finger.

 

"All of my skills are at your disposal to do with as you wish. It is my pleasure to serve you in any way I can."

 

"Hmm, 'pleasure' and 'serve', interesting words to put together. But for now, you will join me in a nap and then possibly another cup of tea."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't spell.
> 
> Comments welcomed, as are prompts, any pairing bar Julian/Portia because no.


End file.
